Cyrus
Cyrus is the demigod child of the forest. He is a metamorphisis between a demigod child of Demeter and a satyr. Personality Cyrus is very rash and energetic during any situation. Which is to say the complete opposite of Aneseus. He seems to think of life like a really fast rollercoaster that just never stops no matter what happens. He is very aware of his mother being a demigod and his father being a protecter of the wild. He also seems to trust nature and want to help see it grow and reclaim most of civilization as he fears people are destroying the wildlife. Cyrus also seems to be very protective over his friends, and loves to see them better themselves even when he feels like he is stuck on nutral. Cyrus is a good friend to Aneseus and treats him with brotherly respect. Appearance Cyrus is revealed to be of african american descendant, having ruff aphro-like hair and a small goate. He retains small horns which don't fully grown in until the age of 17, strangely enough. He resembles much of Grover, from the Percy Jackson & the Olympians the Lightning Theif movie. He is physically fit, and doesn't have goat legs. This but he also retains a satyrs habbit of chewing metals perferably aluminum. Cyrus is kind and ever intuative to others and their emotions. He retains brown eyes and a muscular body format. Traits & Abilities Being the child of a demigod child and a satyr, Cyrus seems to carry a vast amount of powers beyond most demigod being. He is able to understand how to speak with animals and also capable of using demigod abilities. Chlorokinesis: He can control and summon plants to his command, this also extends to major personifications of plants such as giant trees and various roots that are within godly domains. Communication: As pointed out before, he can speak with and understand all creatures of the wild because of his father's lineage. He also understands what they are thinking and can force them to speak with him. Expert defensive belching skills: He has supersonice radiation belching skills, this is a trait passed down to him by his father and because of this, he is very powerful in this art. Expert swordsmen skills: He has skilled battl reflexes due to his ADHD, he is skilled with a sword, lance, spear or even a dagger in any kind of combat. He is capable of defeating his enemies using pure intellect and also based on emotions as well. ''Empathy: He has understand over other creatures and also seems to know how they feel and what they are feeling. This helps him understand creatures of the wild better and help restore the wild too. '' Trivia #He is a rare child that dwells in Olympica, being of both demigod and satyr decendant. #Cyrus is Aneseus's best friend and also has an opposite personality in contrast to Aneseus. #He is part satyr and has control over the wild to the same extent that Grover Underwood did, also he is considered better than Grover in nature magic. #Although he is a child of a demigod, he does not retain their Dyslexia disability but he does still have ADHD, as stated above. Category:Character Page